1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to instructional planning systems and more particularly pertains to a new instructional plan generating and monitoring system for assisting instructors in the formation of lesson plans incorporating teaching elements that meet the goals of the instructor and the instructor""s supervisors.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of instructional planning systems is known in the prior art. Known systems have facilitated the formation of conventional lesson plans by applying the benefits of computer processing to steps that were previously performed manually by the instructors. The formation of the lesson plans under these systems is performed in varying degrees of specificity, and may provide the instructor user with various measures of progress in lesson plan formation. The known systems have also provided instructors with the ability to distribute curriculum materials (such as lessons in a text form) to the students through a computer medium, especially in combination with multimedia presentations. The known systems have also provided instructors with the ability to design lessons that the student may access for learning at the student""s own individualized pace, rather than a uniform pace imposed upon a group of students, and also the ability to individually test and monitor an individual student""s progress.
However, the known instructional planning systems have generally left the content and approach of the lesson plans up to the individual instructors executing the lesson plans. These systems have lacked any apparent mechanism for establishing, or for administratively monitoring, uniformity in the teaching approaches and methods employed by the individual instructors educating within a common administrative unit such as a school district. These systems, while presumably enhancing the efforts of the instructors in their education efforts, have not provided any significant benefits to administrators in the supervision of the instructors using these new tools.
In these respects, the instructional plan generating and monitoring system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts of the prior art, and in so doing provides a system primarily developed for the purpose of assisting instructors in the formation of lesson plans incorporating teaching elements that meet the goals of the instructor and the instructor""s supervisors.
In view of the foregoing disadvantages inherent in the known types of instructional planning systems now present in the prior art, the present invention provides a new instructional plan generating and monitoring system wherein the same can be utilized for assisting instructors in the formation of lesson plans incorporating teaching elements that meet the goals of the instructor and the instructor""s supervisors.
The present invention generally includes creating an account file on a database according to setup information provided by a user, the account file including account information, creating a class file on the database for an instructional class covering a course or subject as initiated by an instructor user for the instructional class, the class file containing requirements for the course or subject, assembling an instructional lesson plan file for one of the instructional classes having a class file on the database, and generating a summary report counting and tallying the elements of the instructional lesson plans of the instructor user according to criteria based on reporting requirements of the group account covering the instructor user.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the invention in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
In this respect, before explaining at least one embodiment of the invention in detail, it is to be understood that the invention is not limited in its application to the details and relationships set forth in the following description or illustrated in the drawings. The invention is capable of being practiced and carried out in various ways. Also, it is to be understood that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the purpose of description and should not be regarded as limiting.
As such, those skilled in the art will appreciate that the conception, upon which this disclosure is based, may readily be utilized as a basis for the designing of other methods and systems for carrying out the several purposes of the present invention. It is important, therefore, that the claims be regarded as including such equivalents insofar as they do not depart from the spirit and scope of the present invention.